


A Day at the Coffee Shop

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Coffee Shops, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Sometimes Pythagoras had no idea what would he do without his friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	A Day at the Coffee Shop

Pythagoras bit his lower lip gently as he once again re-read the last few sentences of his new paper, wondering how to conclude it. It felt like he had been looking at the final page for at least three hours, when he heard someone sitting next to him with a loud groan.

“You will not believe how difficult it is to find anyone willing to do a simple favour for you,” Hercules stated as he leaned back in a chair, snagging the last doughnut hole from the plate that was lying right next to Pythagoras' laptop. Pythagoras just rolled his eyes at his friend.

“I would say it’s not surprising, considering what those favours usually consist of,” he answered, never taking his eyes off the screen, not even when Hercules gasped at his words.

“That hurt, Pythagoras. It hurt so much that the only thing you could do to make it up to me is buying another batch of doughnut holes. And possibly a cupcake. Korinna's cupcakes are amazing.”

“After I conclude the last paragraph,” Pythagoras muttered, and just when he finished typing the final sentence, Hercules none too gently closed the lid of his laptop.

“You, my friend, need to stop using writing papers as a way to avoid thinking about everything that’s bothering you,” Hercules told him and... that was true, wasn’t it? Hercules was right. Not that Pythagoras was going to admit that in front of the man.

“I’m not. Not this time, at least,” Pythagoras hoped he sounded convincing. “I have to submit this paper tomorrow, so I want to go through it again and edit it.”

“And is this the same paper that you worked on yesterday? And two weeks ago? A month ago? How long is that thing by now?”

“I’m fine, Hercules,” Pythagoras said quietly, focusing all the attention on his tea mug so that he could avoid looking into his friend’s eyes. “We talked. Icarus apologized and... we’re figuring things out.”

“Are you okay, though?” 

“Hi, guys!”

They both looked up to see Jason walking into the coffee shop. A bright smile on his face was almost blinding, and Pythagoras always found it difficult not to smile back when he saw it. Jason was the kind of a person who always managed to make people smile almost effortlessly, and it was one of the many things Pythagoras cherished about him. Jason was a good person and a good friend.

“Looks like someone had a lot of fun on his 'non-date' date with the Mayor’s daughter,” Hercules sing-sang, and as soon as Jason sat down next to the older man, his smile widened slightly.

“It was not a date,” Jason said, leaning back in his chair sheepishly. “We talked and...”

“And?” Hercules nudged Jason with one elbow, making Pythagoras smile.

“And it was very nice,” Jason finished, which made Hercules shake his head at his friend.

“I simply don't understand you, Jason. This is like watching a puppy begging his favourite person for attention,” he stood up abruptly. “Excuse me, I suddenly feel like I need to order something to drink.”

“Could you get me some more green tea, too, please?” Pythagoras asked, and when Hercules nodded and left, he opened his laptop once again.

They were alone in the coffee shop, except for a new waitress and two baristas, which suited Pythagoras just fine. It was not the most popular place in the city, but it was still their favourite spot. It was the first place Hercules and Pythagoras had taken Jason to, once they had made sure that security officers from a nearby office building, who were chasing Jason for accidentally trespassing, had been long gone.

“Pythagoras, are you okay?” Jason asked, laying one hand on Pythagoras’ shoulder gently, making the man sigh.

“I'm going to be, hopefully,” he answered quietly, and when Hercules brought him tea, Pythagoras wrapped his fingers around the mug right away. “It’s just difficult. I understand Icarus lied about us plagiarizing works because he wanted to protect his father from Pasiphae, but I can’t forget about it. I know he cares about me, I do, and he tries so hard to make everything right again, but I worry that I won't be able to get over what had happened. Does that make me a bad person?”

Pythagoras knew his eyes were red and watery, but he couldn’t help it. Then, out of nowhere, Jason caught one of his hands in his own, squeezing it, and when Pythagoras looked up, he saw both his friends smiling at him gently. 

“You’re a good man, Pythagoras, never doubt that,” Jason told him. “We wouldn’t be here without you.”

“He's right,” Hercules agreed, smiling warmly as well. “And you know what? Icarus messed up, we all know that. But that boy cares about you, and you clearly still care about him. I’m not going to tell you what to do, this is your choice to make, but doesn’t matter what happens, we’ll be here for you, okay?”

Pythagoras nodded, squeezing back Jason’s hand and smiling at Hercules. Sometimes he really had no idea what would he do without his friends.

“You know what would cheer you up? A party at Helena's place tonight.”

“Are you sure you’re not thinking about yourself right now, Hercules?” Jason grinned, making Hercules frown.

“I’m serious! We need to take your mind off of everything, Pythagoras, otherwise you’re going to drown in papers and sadness!"

“I’m not sure. You know the type of parties you like make me uncomfortable,” Pythagoras glanced at his mug again.

“Precisely! That is the point. You will be so focused on the party that you won’t be able to even think about anything else. It’s a flawless plan.”

“Please, you just still don’t want to face Medusa alone,” Jason grinned, and the expression on Hercules’ face made Pythagoras giggle.

“I see. So that’s how it's going to be. You’re right, just gang up on me while I’m trying to help,” he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, and Pythagoras was sure he was trying very hard not to pout just then.

“You know what? You might be right,” Pythagoras took a sip of tea while considering Hercules' idea again. “A short break from writing wouldn't hurt too much, I believe.”

“You could invite Icarus, too,” Jason added after a while. “You know, to meet on neutral territory. Maybe it would be easier for you both to talk then.”

“That’s what I’ve been suggesting, but who listens to me?” Hercules muttered, while Jason and Pythagoras continued to grin at him.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good. Do that,” Hercules got up from his chair with a grunt. “And now I need something to drink. Again.”

“Could you maybe get me a latte? Ariadne told me I might like it,” Jason bit his lower lip, looking at the menu, and Hercules didn't even try to stop himself from shaking his head. For the last two weeks Jason had been trying every drink Ariadne ever mentioned liking, and it looked like it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

“Nothing for me, thank you,” Pythagoras said, wondering what to do. Then, before he could change his mind, he fished his phone out of the messenger bag and started typing a new message. 

**_Hercules was invited to a party tonight. Would you like to go with us?_ **

Not even a minute passed before he received a reply.

_I'd love to._

Soon another message appeared on the screen: _When?_

Pythagoras smiled at his phone, already thinking about seeing Icarus again. He really hoped things would work out between them, but even if something went wrong again, Pythagoras knew Jason and Hercules would be right there by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 26 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Atlantis (BBC), Writer's Choice - _"modern day AU."_
> 
> Here is my first fic for _Atlantis_ (BBC). Enjoy. Damn, I miss this series so much...  
> Is it obvious that I had no idea how to title this fic?


End file.
